


Get Away

by Scott Elren (Ohmygod_Renny)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, But we know Harry gets his memories back so it's all good, Harry can't remember anyone, I Apologize For This, Kingsman TGC, Sad, TGC spoilers, This is just too sad, This is platonic because jfc he doesn't even remember anyone, What Did You Expect, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmygod_Renny/pseuds/Scott%20Elren
Summary: Harry doesn't remember these people, but he knows that he'll always regret forgetting them.(Or, in media res Kingsman TGC)





	Get Away

Harry sits down on his cot. It's not the most comfortable thing in the world, but it's not the worst either. He's going to miss it, maybe, but maybe not. He's happy that he'll finally go home, and he'll finally get to follow his dreams.

But he knows he'll regret forgetting the two strangers who think they know him. Harry constantly wishes he could just remember one thing about either of them, because it would put his mind at peace. He hasn't talked to them much, so he has no clue as to how he's related to them.

They weren't acquaintances, that was for sure. Two men traveling across the Atlantic Ocean and happening upon the exact place Harry was located seemed unlikely. They appeared to care about him, too, and that made him feel sorry for the pair.

Most probably they were close friends. The older of the two, Merlin, didn't let his emotions show as clearly as the younger, who looked like a wreck when he thought no one was watching. They were from the same city as Harry, so perhaps they were also lepidopterists. He hadn't thought to ask them.

It was too late to ask anything now, because he had to leave. He had to get away before he regretted not knowing what they were to him, and he to them. He had to get away before he regretted losing two people who may have been who he loved the most. He had to get away before he remembered how much he cared about people he doesn't even know.


End file.
